royal_prince_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Prince 2: Musica Fantasia! episodes
This is a list of Royal Prince: Musica Fantasia! ''episodes. '''Season 1' {| width=100% style="background:#fffef4;border-style:dotted;border-color:#ffa8ac;padding: 5px;" |-style="background:linear-gradient(#fff4f6, #ffbcce);" ! Bab ''' ! '''Judul ! Musuh ! Tanggal Publikasi |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 01 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Resonating! Prince Maestro is Born! 共鳴する！プリンスマエストロが誕生！ "Bergema! Prince Maestro Terlahir! " |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 2 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco merasa lelah dengan kehidupannya yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Saat ia mengadu didepan makam kedua orangtuanya, seekor peri beruang muncul dan mengubah takdirnya. Takdir apa yang harus dibebankan padanya? Mampukah Marco menjalaninya?. |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 02 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Soothing! Prince Sonata Rises! なだめる！ソナタ王子が昇る！ "Menenangkan! Prince Sonata Bangkit!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 9 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco harus melawan Octave dan monster ciptaannya sebelum membahayakan lingkungan sekitar namun ia tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi mereka. Chorus akhirnya memberikan kekuatan pada salah satu teman Marco untuk berubah menjadi Royal Prince. Siapakah temannya? Mampukah mereka mengalahkan musuh? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 03 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Humming! Prince Symphony Appears! ハミング！プリンスシンフォニー登場！ "Bersenandung! Prince Symphony Muncul! " |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| Octave |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 16 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Kelas Marco kedatangan siswa baru yang merupakan selebriti terkenal. Namun serangan monster terjadi di sekolah, membuat panik seisi SMA Unison. Prince Maestro dan Sonata tak mampu menghadapi monster itu sehingga Chorus harus memberikan kekuatan Royal prince ketiga pada murid baru tersebut. Siapakah murid baru itu dan dapatkah ia membantu kedua royal prince lainnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 04 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Android of Darkness! Predictive Combatant Activated! 闇のアンドロイド！予測戦闘員が作動しました！ "Robot Kegelapan! Program Prediksi Pertarungan Diaktifkan! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 23 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Marco dan Nirvana pergi ke Chord Mansion untuk berlatih musik agar dapat menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Disana Codex memperlihatkan kemewahan rumah pamannya sampai Chorus merasakan kehadiran sosok jahat yang kuat. Pertarungan tak dapat dihindari didalam kebun rahasia milik paman Codex. Dapatkah para royal prince menyelamatkan hari lagi? Dan siapakah sosok jahat yang kuat itu? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 05 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Great Encounter! Enter the Epic Battle!'' 素晴らしい出会い！エピックバトルに参加しましょう！ "Pertemuan Luar Biasa! Memasuki Pertempuran yang Hebat! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 30 Maret 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Toko buah dan sayuran milik keluarga Nirvana sedang mengalami krisis pelanggan karena teror pembunuh misterius di Chord Town. Saat mereka bersedih, mereka dibantu oleh Eka dan teman-temannya—menjual buah dan sayurannya dengan berkeliling dari rumah ke rumah. Ketika Marco dan yang lain pulang dari sekolah, mereka diserang oleh Alto, membuat mereka berlari dengan kencang hingga bertemu Eka dan teman-temannya. Pertemuan antar Royal Prince terjadi dan pertempuran sengit antara mereka melawan Alto pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Dapatkah mereka bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan Alto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 06 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Love Letter for Marco? The Power of Megumi's Grudge!'' マルコへのラブレター？めぐみのGrみの力！ "Sepucuk Surat Cinta untuk Marco? Kekuatan Balas Dendam Megumi! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Megumi |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 6 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Salah satu geng siswi di SMA Unison, The Beauties, membuat seorang siswi bernama Megumi berubah menjadi sosok pembunuh sadis. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan balas dendam pada siapapun yang pernah melukai hatinya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh The Beauties padanya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 07 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Only Option! Unleashing Trinity Opera!'' 唯一のオプション！トリニティオペラを解き放つ！ "Pilihan satu-satunya! Luncurkan Trinity Opera! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Octave Megumi |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 13 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Megumi yang dikendalikan oleh Octave semakin meresahkan warga Chord Town. Ia melakukan pembunuhan yang sangat sadis. Pihak SMA Unison dibantu oleh usulan Marco memutuskan untuk menunda pembangunan Royal Prince Fans Club karena berniat memenuhi keinginan Megumi, dengan mengaktifkan kembali klub astronomi. Tak disangka, Megumi melakukan penyerangan brutal seusai upacara pemakaman Anna dan Lana. Semua orang membantu menyadarkan Megumi dan Royal Prince melakukan serangan kombinasi pertama mereka. Mampukah mereka menyadarkan Megumi dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 08 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Chorus' Day Out! The Old Nemesis Returns !'' 合唱の日！古い宿敵が戻ります！ "Hari Penjelajahan Chorus! Musuh Lama Kembali! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 20 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Chorus mengelilingi Chord Town untuk menghibur dirinya sementara Marco, Nirvana, dan Codex berlatih band di Chord Mansion. Chorus terkejut melihat kembalinya Alto dengan kemmampuannya untuk menyerap musik harmonis. Saat Chorus berada dalam bahaya, para Musica Royal Prince datang untuk menolongnya. Namun, Alto kini memiliki kekuatan untuk menciptakan Dys Cordant yang kuat. Bersama mereka harus mengalahkan monster ciptaannya itu yang ia sebut Loco-O, monster berbentuk lokomotif. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan Dys Cordant ciptaan Alto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 09 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Chained Possession! Nirvana's True Wish!'' 連鎖所持！ニルヴァーナの真の願い！ "Kerasukan Berantai! Harapan Nirvana yang Sesungguhnya! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto Magdavoc |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 27 April 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Teror dari sesosok iblis bernama Magdavoc yang diciptakan oleh Falsetto mulai meneror seisi Chord Town. Magdavoc terus menerus merasuki tubuh orang-orang yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Setiap ada orang yang membunuh inangnya, ia akan merasuki tubuh pembunuh inangnya. Royal Prince harus mampu mengalahkannya saat ia sedang melakukan penyerangan brutal di SD Chord Town namun tak disangka mereka kalah kuat. Magdavoc dapat mematahkan semua serangan musica royal prince dengan mudah. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Jeremiah Wantley (JW) yang merupakan salah satu anggota musica royal prince pendahulu Marco dan yang lainnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya harapan para musica royal prince agar dapat mengetahui kelemahan iblis yang kuat itu. Apa yang akan diungkapkan oleh JW pada Marco dan yang lainnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 10 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Soul Charge! The Crystal of Jazz Is Born!'' ソウルチャージ！ジャズの結晶が生まれた！ "Soul Charge! Kristal Musik Jazz Terlahir! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto Magdavoc |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 4 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Teror Magdavoc telah memuncak sehingga membuat seluruh Chord Town panik. Marco dan lainnya akhirnya bertemu secara resmi dengan Jeremiah sampai suatu waktu Magdavoc dan Falsetto muncul. Mereka terpaksa harus menghadapi kedua lawan yang kuat itu. Dengan dibantu oleh Jeremiah, para Royal Prince mendapatkan peningkatan kekuatan yang mampu membuat Magdavoc dan Falsetto kewalahan. Namun itu semua belum cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Amarah Codex tersulut karena ia mengingat semua kesadisan Magdavoc dan Falsetto. Simbol F clef dalam hatinya bersinar dan melahirkan sebuah kristal yang mewakili musik jazz. Para royal prince mendapatkan kekuatan soul charge pertamanya. Mampukah mereka menjatuhkan Magdavoc dan Falsetto? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 11 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Ready?! Deliver All Feelings in the School Musical Show!'' 準備はいい？学校のミュージカルショーですべての気持ちを伝えましょう！ "Siap?! Sampaikan Semua Perasaan dalam Pertunjukkan Musikal Sekolah! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 11 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Proyek pentas seni tahunan SMA Unison akhirnya dimulai. Semua peserta menampilkan kebolehannya masing-masing dengan maksimal. Namun keadaan tak berjalan dengan semestinya untuk Marco dan teman-temannya. Mereka mulai bertengkar satu sama lain dan saling menyalahkan atas ketidakkompakan mereka. Tiba-tiba Alto menyerang SMA Unison dan membuat semua orang tertidur. Para Royal Prince kehilangan kerjasama mereka dalam pertarungan. Dibantu oleh Xion, mereka harus bertarung melawan Alto. Bagaimana musica royal prince dapat membentuk kembali sinkronasi bertarungnya? Dapatkah mereka membuat Alto mundur dalam keadaan yang tidak sinkron seperti itu? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 12 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Royal Princess?! A Great Clash of Musicas ��!'' ロイヤルプリンセス？！ムジカの大衝突��！ "Royal Princess?! Pertempuran Hebat para Musica! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 18 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Chorus memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada Melody untuk berubah menjadi Royal Princess untuk menyelamatkan Musica Royal Prince dan Prince Cosmo. Ia akhirnya dapat membuat Alto kewalahan. Namun di tengah pertempuran mereka, Minuet datang dan membantu Alto. Melody tepat waktu untuk menyembuhkan para royal prince sehingga pertempuran besar pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Dapatkah para royal prince dan princess Melody mengalahkan Minuet dan Alto dan membangunkan orang-orang yang tertidur? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 13 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''New Enemy! Mezzo the Demonic Harlequin Appears!'' 新しい敵！悪魔の道化師メゾが登場！ "Musuh Baru! Mezzo Sang Badut Iblis Muncul! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mezzo |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 25 Mei 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Marco dan yang lainnya mengunjungi JW di tempat kerja barunya di restoran Slashy Burger. Mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang salah satu temannya yang kemungkiman besar ada kaitannya dengan orang yang yang meretas program Alto saat pentas seni di sekolah mereka diadakan. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Chord Mansion, Mezzo menghadang mereka. Dengan kekuatan musuh dan terornya yang baru, ia berhasil membuat para Royal Prince jatuh dalam seketika dengan menciptakan sesosok Dys Cordant yang kuat. Seperti apa kekuatan barunya dan mampukah para Royal Prince mengalahkannya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 14 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Food Festival Is on! Let's Save the Fiesta!'' フードフェスティバルが始まりました！フィエスタを救おう！ "Festival Makanan telah Mulai! Ayo Selamatkan Kemeriahannya!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 1 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Chord Town sedang merayakan festival makanan tahunan di alun-alun kota. Marco beserta yang lainnya memutuskan untuk melakukan liburan disana. Semua kemeriahan berjalan dengan semestinya sampai Alto datang mengacaukan festival dengan menciptakan Dys Cordant yang memporakporandakan acaranya. Semua orang panik dan beberapa diantara mereka tewas. Para musica royal prince mendapatkan bantuan dari Prince Enel untuk melawan Dys Cordant itu. Mampukah mereka mengalahkannya dan bagaimana kelanjutannya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 15 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''A Mysterious Egg! Who is that baby fairy?!'' 謎の卵！あの赤ん坊の妖精は誰？ "Sebuah Telur Misterius! Siapa Bayi Peri Itu?!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mezzo |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 8 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Marco mendapatkan paket berupa telur besar yang merupakan telur seorang bayi peri. Hubungan antara Marco dan bayi itu langsung terikat satu sama lain dan Marco menamainya Marlo. Karena teman-temannya tak sanggup merawat Marlo, Marco akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tak ketahuan kakeknya. Saat mereka sedang bermain di taman, Mezzo muncul dan menjebak Marco dan yang lainnya kedalam sebuah permainan papan, meninggalkan Chorus dan Marlo. Mampukah mereka keluar dari dunia permainan Mezzo dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 16 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Rhyming! Prince Crescendo Shines'' 押韻！クレシェンド王子が輝く！ " Berirama! Prince Crescendo Bersinar!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto Belphegor |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 15 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Peran Marco sebagai orangtua dimulai. Mengasuh Marlo bukanlah hal yang mudah namun dengan keinginan yang kuat, perlahan ia dapat menjadi perawat bayi yang baik. Kebahagiaan kembali terjadi saat Marlo menyebut Marco dan Melody sebagai 'papa' dan 'mama'nya. Namun dibalik suka akan ada duka, saat berjalan-jalan ditaman, Shun dan pengawalnya merebut Marlo dari tangan Marco yang membuat mereka saling terpisah. Shun berkeinginan kuat untuk menjadi Royal prince dan menjadikan Marlo sebagai bayi yang diculik agar dapat meminta tebusan berupa Miracle Music Pad. Masalah kembali terjadi saat Falsetto dan iblis ciptaannya. Belphegor muncul. Para royal prince kewalahan. Saat keadaan memburuk, mata hati Shun terbuka dan membuat Chorus menjadikannya sebagai Musica royal prince keempat. Mampukah mereka menghadapi Falsetto dan Belphegor? Bagaimana yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 17 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Shocking Fact! Shun's Biggest Fear!'' 衝撃的な事実！瞬の最大の恐怖！ "Fakta Mengejutkan! Ketakutan Terbesar Shun! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mezzo |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 22 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Marco dan yang lainnya mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk mengenai Marlo. Walaupun petunjuknya belum terlalu kuat, tapi sudah sedikit membuktikan bahwa Marlo adalah bayi yang berasal dari masa depan. Saat para royal prince sedang berada di taman, mereka diserang oleh Dys Cordant ciptaan Mezzo. Sayangnya Dys Cordant tersebut mengambil bentuk suatu hal yang sangat ditakuti oleh Shun. Saat Royal prince lain tak mampu menghadapi lawan, Shun harus melawan rasa takutnya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang tak sadarkan diri. Dibantu oleh Marlo, ia harus berusaha melawan Mezzo dan Dys Cordant ciptaannya sekaligus. Apakah mereka berhasil dan bagaimana cara Shun melawan rasa takutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 18 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''As Blue As Our Love! The Birth of Blues Crystal!'' 私たちの愛のように青い！ブルースクリスタルの誕生！ "Sebiru Cinta Kami! Lahirnya Kristal Blues!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minuet |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 29 Juni 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Kasus hilangnya anak-anak di Chord Town secara misterius membuat Nirvana sangat khawatir akan keselamatan adik-adiknya. Misteri baru muncul saat sesosok badut menjadi teman Shoutaro. Para royal prince mengira kalau ada dua badut, yang satu yang akrab dengan anak-anak dan yang satu adalah Mezzo. Namun saat ingin melakukan investigasi, semua adik Nirvana menghilang! Nirvana dibantu oleh Marco dan yang lainnya berhasil menemukan mereka dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Namun penyelamatan itu tak berlangsung mudah karena mereka harus berhadapan dengan Minuet dan Dys Cordant ciptaannya. Para royal prince kewalahan hingga Nirvana mampu membuktikan kasih sayangnya pada keluarga dan teman-temannya sehingga melahirkan Blues Soul Charge Crystal miliknya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mampukah para royal prince kembali menyelamatkan hari? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 19 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Deadly Imposter! Chord Police Department Is in Danger!'' 致命的な偽者！コード警察は危険にさらされています！ "Peniru yang Mematikan! Kantor Kepolisian Kota Chord dalam Bahaya!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto Judas |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 6 Juli 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Minuet menugaskan Alto untuk mengawasi para Royal Prince Dan memastikan mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Namun karena isting membunuh Alto yang sangat kuat, IA melanggar perintah tuannya dan menciptakan sosok Dys Cordant bernama Judas. Monsternya mulai meneror seisi Chord Police Department, membuat mereka semakin kalang kabut ditengah maraknya kasus menghilangnya anak-anak di Chord Town. Setelah melihat isi laporan salah satu petugas Lab CPD, Patrick O'Connell menyatakan bahwa CPD sedang berada dalam situasi gawat dan Code Red dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi keluarnya sosok berbahaya tersebut. Sementara itu JW dan para Royal Prince harus menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam gedung CPD. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 20 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Flame of Passion! The Power of Rock 'n' Roll Crystal!'' 情熱の炎！ロックンロールクリスタルの力！ "Hasrat yang Membara! Kekuatan Kristal Rock 'n' Roll!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto Judas |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 13 Juli 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Para Royal Prince akhirnya tiba didalam gedung rutan CPD dan mendapati banyak mayat petugas terbaring diatas lantai. Keanehan demi keanehan kerap terjadi hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan para petugas yang ternyata adalah Judas yang telah beradaptasi dengan sempurna. Mereka membuat rencana untuk memnghancurkan Judas namun sayang tubuh Judas yang asli belum ditemukan. Setelah melalui rangkaian peristiwa, mereka pada akhirnya menemukan Judas utama yang menuntun mereka ke sarangnya. Disaat keadaan sudah mulai tak terkendali, Marco menyerah pada keadaan. Semangat membara teman-temannya terus mengalir untuk Marco hingga kristalnya muncul. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mampukah mereka mengalahkan Judas? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 21 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Minuet's Secret! The Legendary Instructor Speaks Up!'' メヌエットの秘密！伝説のインストラクターが語る！ "Rahasia Minuet! Sang Guru Legendaris Angkat Bicara! " | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 20 Juli 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Hiroshi akhirnya mengungkapkan sosok Minuet yang ternyata adalah ayah Marco yang katanya telah tiada. Sontak ini membuat hati Marco sangat terpukul karena sosok malaikatnya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang jahat. Tak hanya itu, Marco pun diberitahu tentang kenyataan masa lalu dan orangtuanya. Hiroshi juga mengungkapkan siapa dirinya dan ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan dunia Royal Prince. Saat telah mengetahui banyak informasi dari Hiroshi, Alto terdeteksi dan menantang para Royal Prince untuk bertarung. Kehancuran Judas benar-benar menyulut amarahnya dan ia pun mendapat kekuatan baru yang mengerikan. Royal Prince bertarung dengannya sekuat tenaga namun Marco tiba-tiba keluar dari Mode royal princenya dan memilih untuk tidak bertarung. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 22 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Battle of Determination! Royal Prince VS Alto!'' 決意の戦い！ロイヤルプリンスVSアルト！ "Pertarungan Penentuan! Royal Prince VS Alto!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Alto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 27 Juli 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Pertarungan antara Royal Prince dan Alto pun dimulai. Masing-masing kubu harus membuktikan apakah kekuatan musik memang sekuat yang dikatakan atau tidak. Alto akhirnya memasuki mode terkuatnya hingga membuat Royal Prince kewalahan. Alto mengombinasikan semua kekuatan yang pernah ia miliki untuk menjatuhkan para ksatria musik. Saat semua kehilangan harapan, sebuah pertolongan tak terduga pun muncul dan memberikan secercah harapan. Bantuan seperti apa yang diterima oleh para Royal Prince? Mampukah mereka memenangkan pertarungan penentuan itu? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 23 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Beating! Prince Rhapsody Is Born!'' ビート！プリンスラプソディが誕生！ "Berdetak! Prince Rhapsody Terlahir!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Disturbiar Minuet Falsetto Mezzo Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 3 Agustus 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Setelah Alto rusak, Hiroshi berusaha semampu yang ia bisa untuk memperbaikinya. Alto mendapatkan ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali. Ia mengetahui untuk apa ia diciptakan dan apa misi utamanya. Masa lalunya yang kelam telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Disisi lain, Marco merasa tak asing tentang sosok Alto dan menceritakan hal tersebut pada teman-temannya. Saat ia dan yang lainnya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, Disturbiar beserta pasukan petinggi yang lain muncul. Bantuan yang tak disangka-sangka pun tiba, kemunculan Prince Rhapsody membuat semuanya terkejut. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib para Royal Prince? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 24 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Musica Ensemble! Fantasia Harmony!'' ムジカアンサンブル！ファンタジアハーモニー！ "Musica Ensemble! Fantasia Harmony!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Disturbiar Minuet Falsetto Mezzo Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 10 Agustus 2019 |- | colspan="5" |Pertarungan sengit berlanjut. Prince Rhapsody harus melawan para petinggi Minor Kingdom seorang diri. Saat keadaan mulai tak terkendali dan Prince Rhapsody jatuh dalam pengaruh Song of Sorrow, bantuan tak terduga pun tiba. Salju mulai turun dan daratam ditutupi oleh putihnya salju dan saat itu Prince Majestice muncul untuk membantu Prince Rhapsody. Mereka dapat mengatasi setiap serangan hingga akhirnya Rhapsody mampu menyembuhkan teman-temannya yang terluka. Dengan formasi lengkap tim Musica Royal Prince, mereka melakukan serangan kombinasi full-team pertama. Mampukah mereka berhasil mengalahkan para petinggi Minor Kingdom? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 25 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Sincere Apology to My Parents♡ Dazzling Pop Crystal for You♪'' 両親への心からの謝罪♡あなたのための眩しいポップクリスタル♪ "Permintaan Maaf Tulus pada Orangtuaku♡ Kristal Pop yang Bersinar Untuk Kalian♪" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 17 Agustus 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Asura mengundang Marco dan yang lainnya untuk menjadi tamu kehormatan dalam presentasi seninya di Chord Gallery. Tak disangka, Shun bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah menjabat sebagai kurator di galeri tersebut. Konflik diantara mereka pun terjadi. Keadaan memburuk saat Refrain tiba-tiba muncul dan mencuri suara teman Shun hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Suara temannya lalu berubah menjadi sosok Dys Cordant berbentuk lukisan. Para Royal Prince berusaha menjatuhkannya namun sang monster terlalu kuat. Crescendo jujur pada perasaannya dan ketulusannya melahirkan pop crystal miliknya. Dengan dibantu Prince Majestice mereka kembali mencoba menaklukan monster ciptaan Refrain dengan kekuatan kristal baru. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan Dys Cordant itu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Season 2 |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 26 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Welcoming the Summer's Breeze♪ Set Sail to Castella City!'' 夏のそよ風をお迎え♪カステッラシティに出航! "Musim Panas Telah Tiba♪ Berlayar menuju Kota Castella!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 24 Agustus 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Musim panas telah datang di Chord Town. Setiap anggota Royal Prince mulai mengemas barang-barang bawaan mereka. Saat ingin menaikki kapal pesiar, Ooji muncul dan mengejutkan mereka. Hiroshi berpesan untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi pemandu mereka selama berada di kota Castella dan ternyata orang itu adalah Ooji. Saat Ooji hendak menceritakan alasan kenapa Hiroshi memilihnya, Refrain muncul dan mmebuat waktu terhenti persis saat kemunculan pertama Disturbiar. Ia menciptakan Dys Cordant yang super besar dan mengerikan. Mampukah mereka mengalahkan sosok monster ciptaan Refrain? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 27 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Nightmare from the Deep! Let's Find the Cure♪'' ディープからの悪夢！治療法を見つけましょう♪ "Mimpi Buruk dari Kedalaman Laut! Ayo Kita Temukan Penawarnya♪" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Siren |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 31 Agustus 2019 |- | colspan="5" | Marco dan yang lainnya mengunjungi sebuah toko aneh di dek kelas S yang tak memiliki pengunjung sama sekali. Penampakkan interior toko tersebut begitu tak lazim. Perhatian Marco terfokus pada sebuah buku tua yang sudah usang. Meski sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak membaca tulisan dalam buku tersebut, ia bersikeras meminta Ooji untuk menerjemahkan bahasanya. Berbagai kejadian aneh kemudian muncul dan kapal pesiar sekarang dalam kondisi seperti kapal hantu. Teror mulai muncul dari sosok yang datang dari kedalaman laut. Sialnya, Miracle music pad tak dapat berfungsi sama sekali. Kini terserah pada mereka untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki untuk menghentikan para sosok jahat tersebut. Bagaimana mereka mengalahkan sosok jahat itu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 28 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Marlo Is Roadsick!? Werewolf Terror in Baby Hospital!!'' "Marlo Mabuk Perjalanan!? Teror Manusia Serigala di Rumah Sakit Bayi!! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mezzo |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 7 September 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 29 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Chorus and Melody's Shopping Time! The Best Zapateros and The Worst Mannequin!!'' "Momen Berbelanja Chorus dan Melody! Toko Sepatu Terbaik dan Manekin Terburuk!!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 14 September 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 30 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''Welcome to Royal Academy (Again)! A Chaos in Romantic Wedding Party!!'' "Selamat Datang di Royal Academy (Lagi)! Kekacauan di Pesta Pernikahan yang Romantis!! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Falsetto |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 21 September 2019 |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 31 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |''The Gate to Dream Kingdom Opened! Let's Meet the Legendary King!!'' "Gerbang Menuju Dream Terbuka! Ayo Kita Temui Sang Raja Legendaris!! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Refrain |style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;"| 28 September 2019 |- | colspan="5" |